When you look me in the eyes
by Beautiful Hangover
Summary: Kai and Ray have been living together for two years, and for two years Kai has been in love with Ray. The problem is Ray is very naïve/dense and doesn't know how much it affects Kai. But hey it's always a source of laughter for Tala, Bryan and Tyson.
1. A true man at heart

Hello every one, this is my second story and i hope you enjoy it

This is a story between boys in other words **boy x boy **so if you don't like don't read

I don't own beyblade and don't wish to own it, I do how ever wish to own Kai and Ray so I'd be able to put them together

By the way the title of the story is a song for 'The Jonas brothers' the song is really amazing, you should hear it

.

------------------------------------------------------------

It's been two years. Two years since Kai realized his feelings for Ray. At first he didn't want to admit them. He tried to ignore them. Tried to look over these new and weird feelings but he couldn't. One day, he decided. He just couldn't take it any more. He had to stop denying it. He had feelings for the raven haired boy and that was it.

Kai is only seventeen years old and Ray is only one year younger than him. They are staying together in the same apartment. The apartment is pretty big and very modern. Its rent is very high. Kai told ray that he would take care of the rent as long as if Ray took care of the house work. Ray thought the deal was not fair but he had to take it anyway. Where in hell would he be able to afford paying this big amount of money? And it was only half of the rent. though they were still in college and Kai didn't work, 'neither did Ray' but Kai was able to afford paying the rent because Kai's grandfather was rich and now dead so kai ended up inheriting all of his money. but kai had to admit his grandfather's death didn't affect him that much it was actually good for him in three ways. first he got all of the money, second because he got all of the money he was able to convince Ray to stay with him and not pay the rent and that was a good thing since he loved Ray so much, and finally he got rid of his worthless and nasty grandfather. if he could only have Ray then life would be perfect.

Kai was sitting on one of the arm chairs in the living room when suddenly Ray came running into the room. "Kai guess what" said the very energetic boy.

"What?" Kai said looking very annoyed, When ever Ray was this bouncy it had to be bad news. For him that is.

"My friend from Japan 'Tyson' if you remember him is coming to Russia and I invited him to stay with us for a whole week" Ray said smiling from ear to ear.

"Ya I remember him, the fat ass friend of yours" Kai said remembering all the times Ray kept talking about his friend and how nice and friendly he was but what pissed Kai the most was how they always talked to each other on the phone or chatted on the computer/internet.

"Hey don't say that about him, I never say anything bad about Tala and Bryan" Ray said he didn't like it when Kai talked like that about Tyson, it seemed that Kai only bad mouthed him. He wondered why?. 'if only he knew'.

"That's because Tala and Bryan are also your friends" Kai said looking very amused.

"True, true!" Ray said making a pause as if he was thinking really hard but he was obviously pretending which made kai chuckle a little.

"Any way, he is going to stay in the extra room we don't use" Ray paused for a moment then continued "So please do not and I mean it this time, please do not make fun of him" Ray said stressing the word 'do not' and looking very serious.

Kai nodded but that wasn't enough for Ray.

"Promise" Ray said "geez Ray we're best friends I thought you trusted me" Kai said in a mocking way and pretended to be hurt at the same time.

"Aw Kai I do trust you but in these kind of issues I don't, so promise." Ray said smiling.

"Fine, I promise I won't make fun of your _friend_" Kai said looking very irritated, Kai knew he wasn't going to get along with Tyson he already hated the guy but he has to do it, for Ray.

"Aw thank you Kai, you're the best 'best friend' in the whole world" Ray said jumping up and down, and then he went over to Kai, hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheeks.

The sudden action surprised Kai and left him blushing. He looked like a glass of red wine.

"Ray you need to stop doing this I am a guy not a girl and guys don't go around kissing and hugging their guy friends like what girls do in these chick flicks movies you see in T.V." Kai said trying to hide his blushing face; Ray didn't know how much he affected Kai every time he did something like that.

"Kai it's ok for guys to hug each other, you really sound like a sexist when you talk like that" Ray said pouting and Kai couldn't help but note that Ray looks cute when he pouts.

"I guess it's only natural for you since you look and sound like a girl" kai said looking bored.

"Hey I might sound and look like a girls but my grip is made of iron and I am a true man at heart" Ray said his eyes sparkling and he looked really proud of himself.

"Hn" Kai said grabbing the book he was about to read before Ray came in and interrupted him with his _big news, _Kai turned on the book when he was interrupted for the second time this day by none other than his very annoying yet hot friend 'Ray'.

"Kai what time is it?" Ray said "it's 11:00 a.m., why are you asking?" Kai said a questioning look in his face.

"Oh my god, I gotta run" Ray said while rushing towards the door.

"Why and where??" Kai asked again. "Oprah starts in five minutes" Ray said smiling.

"A true man at heart you said" Kai said mocking Ray's previous words, smirking and trying to stop himself from laughing at Ray.

"Whatever" Ray didn't care about what Kai thought of him at this moment; his favorite show was about to start and he has to go right now.

but before he reached the living room's door he looked at Kai and said "Guys can watch Oprah too, you know"

Kai couldn't help but smile at the raven haired boy. Ray really is cute, he thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------

TBC ...

This is it for now, and I know I made Ray look a little girly but like what he said he is a true man at heart … lol

BTW: I do love oprah, i think she is a great women and she is very kind. I wish I could meet her one day

Any way I hope you liked the story.

**Please review **


	2. Jealous

**Hello again**

I just wanna say thank you for 'harmony -and voices-' and 'KowaiiDemonPrincess' for reviewing my story and another thank you for any one that have read my story.

It means a lot to me

I don't own beyblade and this a boy x boy story, you have been warned.

Well here is the second chapter

------------------------------------------------------

"This will be your room" Ray said to the blunette standing next to him.

"Ya it looks nice, thanks Ray I really appreciate what you're doing for me and I missed you a lot pal" said the blunette.

"You're my friend Tyson I'd do anything for you and I missed you even more" Ray said smiling then hugged Tyson which made the person standing behind them feel little abandoned but he was strong and he was not going to stay here watching the one he loves be super friendly with the one he hates.

"Ray if you want anything you can find me in the kitchen" Kai said walking or rather marching down the stairs.

"What's his problem?" Tyson asked after he saw Kai's figure disappear.

"I don't really know he had been like this since yesterday, I tried asking him but he ignored me" Ray said.

"Maybe it's because he dislikes me" Tyson paused thinking for a moment then said "or maybe it's because he is jealous"

"Jealous … but why? I mean I am not gonna stop being his friend just because I am your friend and I am sure he knows that" Ray said looking more confused than ever.

"I don't mean it that why, maybe in another way" Tyson said a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"Hmm … what way? I don't really get what you're talking about!!" Ray said feeling a little wired.

"Ok Ray … can you be more dense?" Tyson asked trying to decide if he should explain to Ray what he was talking about or just let it pass by, he decided to choose the second thought.

"What the hell, first it was Kai then Tala and Bryan and now you, why do you all keep calling me a dense" Ray asked feeling a little depressed.

"That's because you are" Tyson replied beaming. he loved teasing the young boy.

And just when Ray was about to answer back they heard the door's bell ring.

"Aw it's Tala and Bryan they wanted to meet you so I told them to come over and have lunch with us then they'd have a chance to get to know you a little" Ray said

Tyson nodded "ok I am gonna take a shower first I mean I just got here and you're already introducing your friends to me but hey if Tala is a sexy girl then I don't mind at all" Tyson said grinning and looking very pleased.

"Ehm Tyson … Tala is a boy" Ray said covering his mouth with his hands so to stop himself from laughing.

"Ops well it's a good thing you told me even though you totally ruined my mood" Tyson said looking a bit disappointed "ehhe" tyson sighed " well I am gonna go now, meet you down in ten minutes"

"Sure" Ray said smiling and walking down the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------

"Tala, Bryan how are you guys?" Ray said hugging both Tala and Bryan at the same time

"You're still hugging other people can't you just give us a high five or something like that" Tala said feeling happy to meet his friend.

"Guess old things never change" Bryan said smiling at Ray.

"Come on guys it' not like I go around hugging any one, I only hug my friends" Ray said looking a little mad, a cute pout covering his lips.

"Aw Kai don't you just love him when he looks like that" Tala said looking at Kai who was leaning against the wall.

Kai opened his eyes, glared at Tala and mouthed what sounded like 'I am going to kill you' it didn't scare Tala though it only made him smirk even more.

"ehm Ray"

"Aw Tyson, here you are" Ray said looking at Tyson standing by the living room door.

"Tala Bryan this is Tyson" Ray pointed his hand at Tyson "Tyson this is Tala and this is Bryan" Ray said pointing at Tala then at Bryan

"He doesn't look like what I had imagined him to look like" Tala said

"Ya Tala is right, hey Kai ... he looks the same opposite of what you had told us on the phone yesterday" Bryan said looking a bit confused.

"Why? … What did he say?" Tyson asked feeling interested.

"You don't need to know" Bryan said stopping himself from laughing, thanking god that he managed to do so or else Ray would have done something bad to Kai and maybe him too.

"Ehm guys you can sit in the living room and talk a little while I cook lunch for you, nee" Ray said trying to change the atmosphere.

"Cool Ray I love it when you cook for us. Thank god Kai is not cooking or else we would've all died from food poisoning or maybe from an explosion" Tala said laughing and Bryan nodded while Kai ignored Tala's stupid comments. After all, he knew they were right; One day he tried to boil an egg and it ended up exploding in his face. Ray was so mad at him. He made him clean the stove three times in row.

"awesome Ray what are you going to cook?" Tyson asked.

"Everything you love Tyson" Ray said knowing the answer would make Tyson very happy and not knowing that it would make Kai so jealous.

Ray didn't notice Kai's jealous eyes but Tyson did which made him snicker a little.

--------------------------------------------------

"So what do you think?" Ray asked looking at his friend Tyson.

"About what?" Tyson asked before taking a sip from his hot chocolate.

"About Tala and Bryan ... silly" Ray said smiling.

"Well they're a little wired but over all they seem pretty nice "Tyson answered.

"I guess" Ray said

"Hey where is Kai?" Tyson asked "he said he was feeling a little tired so he went to bed early" Ray answered.

"Oh … well speaking of bed it's 11:00 p.m. at night and I feel sleepy" Ray got what Tyson was talking about and nodded then said "lets go to bed then"

Tyson stood up from his arm chair walked over to Ray so they'd walk the stairs together.

They climbed the stairs, walked through the corridor and then they passed near Kai's room when suddenly Tyson heard a sound coming from it.

"Ray did you hear that?" Tyson asked

"Hear what?" Ray answered

"It's coming from Kai's room"

"Well ... let's go check it out" Ray responded and Tyson nodded.

They stepped inside of Kai's room when they heard him talk in his sleep.

"Ray … oh god you are so good … emm"

Tyson raised his eyebrows and looked at Ray. A look of shock was planted on his face "Ray did you hear that"

"Oh … it's ok Tyson he is just dreaming" Ray said seeming to know what's happening.

"Ya ... dreaming of YOU" Tyson answered a look of bewilderment was featured on his face.

"Ya it's not the first time … it's ok … why do you looked so shocked?" Ray asked.

"I don't know … maybe because he is dreaming of you _… in that way_" Tyson answered looking at Ray like an idiot "Aren't you a little mad?!"

"Will you give me a break, it's not my fault he loves my cooking" Ray answered

There was moment of silent but it was broken by kai's moans "emm … yes ... I love it … Ray"

"You're cooking??!!" Tyson said

"Ya he told me he loves my cooking, that's why he keeps dreaming of me cooking for him. But don't tell him I told you; he told me to keep it a secret. Maybe he doesn't want any one to know that he loves food" Ray whispered grinning.

"Food?!" Tyson raised his eyebrow. "Ray you're so silly and thick … you think he is dreaming of you making him food!" Tyson snorted.

"Yaa, Why not? … Now let's get out of here before you wake him up with your shouting" Ray said frowning a little.

"Ohh I can't believe you" Tyson said, he really wanted to laugh at this. Ray is sixteen years old and he is still that innocent. Maybe Kai was over protective of him.

Tyson and Ray stepped out of Kai's room, bid each other goodnight then went over to their rooms. Tyson sat down on his bed.

'This is going to be so much fun' he thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------

TBC ...

p.s. I know that Ray sounds too innocent and nobody is like that now a days but come on it's fun to laugh at Kai's expense, don't get me wrong though, I love Kai he is so hot I wish we had boys like him and Ray in our real world 'I am not sure about Kai's blue hair though'

any way hope you liked it

**Please review **


	3. got milk?

Hi every one

I am very sorry it's been two weeks since I've updated but I had exams so I couldn't do anything fun all I was allowed to do is shove the information's and the studying material down my brain but thank God we finished and FINALLY it's summer break so I've got plenty of time. HORRAY ^_^

I would like to thank menolikey, kinomiya and marishka91 for reviewing my story and for any one who have read or put my story on alert ... thank you so much.

Warning: This is a boyXboy fic if you don't like these kind of stories plz don't read

and there might be some bad language.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai was making himself a cup of coffee while Ray was preparing some breakfast when a sleepy looking Tyson walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Ray what are you making?" Tyson said rubbing his stomach.

"Good morning to you too, Tyson" Ray smirked "I am cooking scrambled egg and bacon, I bet your hungry and want some"

"You know me very well my friend" Tyson spoke smugly. And Kai snorted which made Tyson notice him.

"Good morning Kai. I bet you had a goodnight" Tyson smirked and sat beside Kai who was sitting next to the kitchen table.

Kai looked skeptical and gave Tyson a glare "So Kai did you have any weird dreams. Let's say something that involves maybe... cooking 'cough' and Ray 'cough' "Tyson said pretending to be coughing.

Kai's eyes widened in shock and Ray's mouth hang open.

"Tyson I told you not tell him about yesterday" Ray said very quickly.

"But I couldn't handle myself, it's just so funny" Tyson said chuckling

"Ehm, ehm ehhh" kai looked very shocked and annoyed he had an expression that said 'what the hell should I do'.

"I am so sorry Kai, its just yesterday night we were going to our rooms to sleep and we heard voices coming form your room so Tyson wanted to see what it was so we entered your room and then Tyson heard you talk and then I had to tell him everything and then I told him not to tell any one but he is Tyson, he doesn't listen to any one and I" ray blabbed not even understanding what was he talking about until Kai stopped him.

"Its ok Ray, I know you didn't mean to, we will handle this later maybe after breakfast" Kai said giving Tyson a warning glare. But Tyson wasn't satisfied yet.

"So Kai what did Ray cook for you in the _dream_?" Tyson asked "I bet it involves ... emm … let's see … MILK" Tyson said and Kai choked on his coffee.

"Ehm … ehm what did you say?" Kai said looking very embarrassed and mad. 'This is so embarrassing' he thought to himself.

"I said did your dream involve mil..." he was cut off by Kai saying "I know what you said but I gotta go"

"Hey aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Ray asked.

"I am not hungry"

"Are you sure? You don't look so good and your face is flushed, maybe you have a fever" Ray looked very worried 'Is Kai fine? he looks so sick' he thought to himself.

"Ehm … I am fine, just a little tired don't worry" and with that Kai walked out of the kitchen and sighed the sigh he didn't know he was holding.

"What is wrong with him?" Ray said softly.

"Don't worry I am 100% sure he is ok" Tyson said holding his laughter in so Ray wouldn't doubt anything, not yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Why is he with us?" Kai pointed at Tyson.

"He is on a vacation and he wanted to see our school, that's why" Ray said rolling his eyes. Kai made it pretty obvious that he didn't want Tyson to come with them.

"And is he allowed to come? Wouldn't Miss Ramona get mad" Kai asked praying secretly that she wouldn't allow Tyson to come but he knew it was too late.

"I already asked her permission and she agreed" Ray said fed up with Kai and his nagging.

"Wow Ray this school is so big" Tyson said, he was very amazed, the school must be for rich students he thought.

"No offence, but who enrolled you here I mean I know your parents are dead and" Tyson looked down not knowing what to say without hurting the boy walking next to him.

"It's ok Tyson" Ray smiled "my uncle did".

"Oh he must be really rich"

"Ya he is, he's a world wide chef after all" Ray said very proud of his uncle.

"Now I know where you get you cooking skills from" Tyson smirked "right Kai?"

"hn" 'I am gonna kill that fucking idiot' Kai noted to himself trying to come up with the cruelest way of killing the fat ball walking right in front of him.

"Any way why aren't you living with your uncle then?" Tyson asked.

"He lives in France" Ray answered

"WHAT? FRANCE that's elegant and cool. Why aren't you living with him!! And more importantly why aren't you studying there"

"Because I wanted to be with Kai and hey you know the meaning of the word elegant!?" Ray said chuckling at Tyson's expression.

"I do stupid and what's so special about him?" he asked.

"Simple, he is my best friend" Ray smiled and winked at Kai which made the blue haired boy blush and look down.

"You must have been friends for a really long time for you to do that" Tyson stated.

"Ya we have been friends since we were 8 years old, we studied together when we were kids he used to live in France then he moved back to Russia and now we live together, he pays the rent and I couldn't just go ask my uncle for money after all of the good things he'd done for me. So I ended up doing the house work, there this answers all of the questions you might have in mind"

"Ok I think I understand it doesn't matter though as long as you're happy" Tyson patted his friend on the back.

"I am" Ray nodded.

"Hey guys"

The three boys looked up to see Tala and Bryan coming there way.

"Hi Bryan, Tala. How is everything" Ray asked

"Everything is fine buddy, I see you brought Tyson here" Bryan said. Ray nodded.

"Hey guys ... can I talk to you for a moment?" Tyson said to Tala and Bryan and dragged the both of them away from Kai and Ray.

Ray arched an eyebrow and looked at Kai. A puzzlement look on his face. Kai brushed it off as nothing and walked away with Ray following behind.

"We're not gonna leave Tyson like that" Ray said looking at the three airheads behind him and then at Kai.

"Don't worry, Tala and Bryan are with him, they will guide him around" Kai smirked, finally he was alone with Ray,

"Ehm … ok"

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you stop dragging us" Tala said annoyed.

"Ok" Tyson stopped walking.

"What are we doing in the school's yard?" Bryan raised his eyebrows.

"Ok I wanted to ask you something"

"Then spill it idiot" Tala said curious and mad at the same time

"Well I think that Kai might be in LOVE with Ray" Tyson whispered but stressed the word love.

There was silence for a moment and then.

"hahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaa" tala and Bryan burst out laughing at the same time.

"Hey stop laughing, I am telling you the truth"

"We hah are haha not … ahah laughing because … ehm… we think you are lying" Tala said trying to clam himself.

"Ya … hhaaah ha 'cough' haha we are laughing because we already know this" Bryan said trying to clam himself as well.

"Ya we've known that for about a year now" Tala continued.

"A YEAR … Kai has been in love with Ray for a year" Tyson's mouth hang open

"No actually for two years but he was able to hide it for a whole year then we figured it out, and will you please close your mouth its not a seen I prefer to see" Tala looked disgusted.

Tyson closed his mouth, swallowed and then said "And Ray still doesn't know about it?"

"As matter a fact the whole school knows about it except for some teachers, the administration and Ray" Bryan chuckled.

"WHAT??"

"Tyson close you mouth" Tala said for the second time.

"How??!" Tyson asked trying to get over his shock.

"Well, since Kai is so good looking and have a nice looking butt" Tala said and Tyson arched an eyebrow.

"Same goes for Ray but in a more feminine way" Bryan finished Tala's sentence.

"So most of the girls in the school have a crush on them. Some girls dream of having them both at the same time"

"And??" an interested Tyson said.

"Well girls kept coming and hitting on Kai and Ray and asking them out and even when Kai told them that he loves another they didn't leave him alone. So one day Kai got mad and in the spur of the moment he blurted everything out for some girls" Bryan said catching his breath from talking too much.

"So in the end Kai told the girls to keep it a secret and to not tell Ray about it but you know how girls are and how they love to gossip" Tala said rolling his eyes.

"The story started spreading around but since nobody held anything against Kai which is a weird thing no one told Ray about it" Tala said.

"Actually girls and gay guys in the school wanted it to be a romantic moment when Kai confused to Ray and non gay or should I say straight boys wanted to laugh about it or wanted to see what happens next" Bryan sniggered

"Ok this sounds a lot like soap opera" Tyson said very confused.

"You'd be very surprised" Tala said smirking.

"It seems like Kai controls the school" Tyson said to himself but it didn't go unheard by his other two companions.

"We don't know about that" Bryan said grinning.

"If Ray is the only one who doesn't know that Kai is head over heels about him then this vacation is going to be much more fun than I had imagined it would be" Tyson smirked and laugh an evil laugh.

Tala and bryan looked at him and said "stupid" at the same time then walked away not very intersted in Tyson's stupid plans.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC...

so I really hope that you liked the third chapter

And who doesn't think that Tyson is pretty evil?

Ray is really stupid but overall he is cute.

**Please review **


	4. Lollipop

Hello every one

I am back again and I am sorry it took so long for me to update

Thanks for all of you out there who read and reviewed this story or have put it on alert or favorite list … thank you so much

Any way most of you heard of the song lollipop for Lil Wayne, even though a lot of people like it and no offense to anyone who like the song but I don't really prefer to have it on my iPod nor listen to it … but I thought it would be funny to put it in the story.

Warning: this is a yaoi story, boy x boy so If you don't like this kind of stories please don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the song lollipop and never will but I do own this story.

here you go with the story. hope you like it ^_^

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Tyson, give me one already" Ray whined.

"No ray I don't want to" Tyson replied.

"Why not??" Ray complained.

"Look Ray, I can give you anything you want, anything, but I won't give you anything from my candies"

"I just want one lollipop for god's sake".

"No means no, and why don't you buy one from the candies store?" Tyson said.

"Because the ones you brought from Japan are different from the lollipops they sell in the candies store" Ray protested.

"they all taste the same" Tyson smirked.

"No they don't and if you don't give me one right now I am not going to bake you that chocolate cake that you asked for" Ray warned pointing his finger towards Tyson.

"What! No way, you know how much I love your hand made chocolate cake" Tyson said panicking.

"Yes I know, but you can always buy chocolate cake from the bakery" Ray smirked.

"You know it doesn't taste the same" Tyson complained.

"Exactly my point" Ray beamed, he wanted to taste the lollipops Tyson brought from Japan and this was his only way of doing so.

"OK fine I'll give you one" Tyson glared at Ray, grabbed the florescent bag that was on the table next to his bed and gave Ray one of his precious lollipops.

"Here you go" Tyson said about to sob but an idea came into his mind and stopped him from doing so.

"Ray" Tyson said.

"What?" Ray said not paying real attention to Tyson and the stupid smirk he was making; he was to busy staring at the lollipop which made Tyson feel a little weird but you can't really blame him; lollipops were his favorite candy.

"Em … Ray?" Tyson said a little louder.

"What!?" Ray said, this time giving Tyson his full attention.

"Where is Kai?" Tyson asked.

"He is downstairs in the living room, why do you ask?"

"Look, I'll give you another lollipop if you go down and eat it in front of Kai" Tyson said waving a second lollipop in front of Ray.

"Oh … Why would I want to do that?"

"Because then you will have two lollipops instead of one" Tyson answered.

"That's not what I meant but what the heck, give it to me" Ray said grabbing the lollipop from Tyson's hand.

"ya but in one condition" Tyson said.

Ray sighed "what now?"

"Well, you kind of have to suck it instead of eating it, you know what I mean" Tyson said feeling like a pervert.

Ray arched his eyebrow "isn't it the same" Ray said confused, Tyson wasn't making any sense.

"No it's not" Tyson said sighing

"No it is the same"

"Whatever airhead, now go and suck it in front of Kai" Tyson said pushing Ray out his bedroom door.

"OK, OK and stop pushing, god you're annoying"

"Shut up and go"

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kai, what are you doing?" Ray said kneeling and bringing his face closer to Kai's face.

"Can't you see the book in my hand" Kai said, he didn't like being in this situation; Ray's face was only mere inches away from him and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Aw … right you're reading … em … well Tyson gave me these lollipops, there from Japan. Do you want one?" Ray asked waving the lollipops in his hand in front of Kai's face.

"Hn"

"Oh right, I forgot that you hate candies, you know that's not human like" Ray said rolling his eyes.

"Unlike you, I like eating healthy food and plus I don't want to shorten my lifespan" Kai said pretending to look at the book in his hands. It was a book about World War 2 which he thought was really interesting.

Ray stood in front of Kai and started unwrapping the lollipop in his hand all the while thinking that what he was doing wasn't really the right thing to do, all of these thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind the moment he started licking the lollipop.

"Wow that's really good and its strawberry flavor … yummy" Ray said enjoying his lollipop.

What the fuck, why is he standing in front of me, shit he is to distracting, focus on reading, focus on reading, damn he is sucking the lollipop or is it just my imagination playing tricks on me, OK calm down he doesn't mean anything by it he is just innocently eating the lollipop, no dirty thoughts, no dirty thoughts … to late, went there. Please stop tempting me. Kai thought to himself while Ray enjoyed his candy without a care in the world.

"Hi guys, what are you doing?" said a smirking Tyson who just entered the living room.

"Nothing" Ray glared at Tyson; as if he didn't know he thought to himself.

Ray was really mad at Tyson for making him do this in exchange for the second lollipop. He didn't like it when people looked at him while he was eating something but looking at the positive side he was sure Kai was more interested in reading his book than watching him eat some lollipop.

"So … let's see what's on T.V." Tyson said sitting next to Kai on sofa which made Kai less comfortable.

Tyson flipped through channels and caught the song lollipop for Lil Wayne playing on MTV. He stopped flipping a bit surprised. Luck was on his side, he thought.

He looked at Ray and then at Kai who was giving him the death glare at the moment. Tyson smirked which made Kai's glare intensify and Tyson will admit, it did frighten him for a moment but he brushed it off.

"I am out of here" Kai said frowning, he was sure that Tyson had something to do with this but he didn't want to commit a crime against him and even more he didn't want to do anything perverted to Ray plus he needed a cold shower.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So do you want to go?" Ray said giving Kai the best puppy dog eyes he could master. He was in Kai's room with Tyson standing next to him.

"No" Kai said firmly. He wasn't immune to Ray's eyes but this time he was distracting himself from these beautiful amber eyes by holding the book he was trying to read two hours ago but couldn't for many different reasons in front of his face.

"Come on" Ray begged.

"I don't want to go to Fun Land*, I am not a five year old kid" Kai smirked; Ray looks really cute when he is begging.

"Hey, grown ups can go too and Tyson wants to go. Come let's go together" Ray said, hope shinning in his eyes.

"Hn"

"Is that a yes or a no?" Tyson asked.

"It's a no" Ray sighed.

"OK then" Tyson grinned "Me and Ray will go, just the two of us with nobody else. It would be like a date" Tyson said while putting his arm around Ray's shoulders in a friendly way.

Kai glared at Tyson, he couldn't believe this good for nothing kid could push his buttons like that.

"Em … OK Tyson guess it's just you and me" Ray said feeling upset.

"Ray" Kai said.

"What?" Ray said when he and Tyson were about to leave Kai's room.

"Do you have some one to drive you there" Kai asked off offhandedly.

"No … I thought we'd take a cab and go" Ray answered.

"Do you want me to take you there by my car?"

"If I say yes that means you'll come with us, right?" Ray asked. The glint of hope was back to his eyes.

"Yes" Kai said rolling his eyes. To tell you the truth he didn't think that Tyson was that big of a threat but he wouldn't leave Ray with a person like him. He didn't want him transporting his stupidity to his beloved, even if it meant going to a childish place like Fun Land.

"Then my answer of course would be yes" Ray smiled a beautiful full smile which left Kai breathless.

--------------------------------------------------------------

* I don't know if there is a place called Fun Land in Russia or not actually I was torn between coming up with this name or just writing Disney land but I ended up choosing Fun Land because there no Disney land in Russia.

**TBC …**

This is it for now

Hope you have enjoyed the new chapter. I'll try my hardest to update sooner.

**Please review**


	5. The horror house and cotton candy

**Hello everybody **

I am back with the new chapter

But I kind of feel sleepy but I will write it anyway T_T

Anyway where did we finish in the 4th chapter? … Oh right Kai, Tyson and Ray were going to go to Fun Land. So in this chapter they will actually go to Fun Land and play around, have some fun. I am not sure about Kai though but I guess will just have to wait and see …

I wanna say thank you so much for all of you who read and reviewed my story, you don't know how much it makes me happy … love ya all ^_^

Warning and disclaimer: this is a yaoi (boy x boy) story, don't like don't read And I don't own beyblade

Here is the new chapter

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow look … I wanna ride the Ferris wheel" Ray said, grabbing both Tyson and Kai by their hands and dragging them towards the big Ferris wheels.

"Slow down Ray" Tyson said

"I can walk by myself you know" Kai said sarcasm evident in his voice.

Ray ignored them both and kept dragging them until they reached the Ferris wheel they gave the man working there their tickets and got into it.

"Amazing, you can see the whole city from up here" Ray cheered.

"To bad most of it is covered with snow" Tyson paused "and don't you think it's freezing up here"

"It's not that bad … maybe you feel that way because you're not used to this kind of weather" Ray said patting his friend on his back.

"Maybe, since Japan is not a freakn' cube of ice" Tyson said annoyed.

Ray arched his eyebrow "you know Russia's area is very big, so I am not sure if you can call it a cube"

"What do you suppose I say then"

"I don't know"

"A whale of ice, satisfied" Tyson crossed his arms.

"You can't describe subjects with living things"

"Why not, don't they say in novels the sky cried or the sea was angry"

"HUH ... that's totally different" Ray glared at Tyson and gave him the look that says 'are you a jackass?"

"Can you two stop whatever your talking about it's very meaningless and stupid" Kai said. are they actually stupid or are they just acting stupid, I'll pick the first for Tyson, that's for sure. Kai thought to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Ray lets go to the horror house" Tyson said grinning.

"Emm … OK, let's go" Ray gave Tyson a hesitated smile.

"Aw don't worry 'cute little Ray' if you get scared you can always cling to me" Tyson said, Ray smiled a small smile while Kai glared at Tyson. He seemed to be glaring a lot lately and every time he did it, it felt like déjà Vu to him, all because of that brat Tyson.

Their trip to the horror house was short yet very loud; most of the people that went with them to the horror house were kids and they were either screaming or shouting which annoyed Kai to no end but Ray and Tyson seemed to have different opinions.

"It was awesome, lets go again" said a very excited Ray.

"No thanks" Tyson begged panting, his face looked pale and his hands were trembling.

"Tyson … who slapped you?" Ray asked his eyes narrowing; inspecting Tyson's face.

"WHAT? … How did ya know?" Tyson asked touching his right cheek.

"Cause there is a red mark on your right cheek; it looks like a palm or something" Ray said holding his laughter in by covering his mouth.

"Maybe someone slapped me by mistake when we went to the horror house" Tyson said giving Kai an evil look.

"Perhaps they thought you were a Skelton" Ray said chuckling.

"With the way he eats, there is no way" Kai said "I think they thought you were a monster or a bear" Kai finished his sentence.

"Hehe really funny" Tyson said pouting, Kai smirked; he deserved that slap for many different reasons but Tyson clinging to him, screaming and spiting in his ear when they were in the horror house was on the top of the list.

"So what do you want to do now?" Ray asked.

"We already played most of the games here" Tyson said sighing.

"Let's go buy cotton candy from there and eat it on the way home" Ray suggested pointing at some colorful booth. Tyson nodded while Kai grunted.

They reached the cotton candy booth and Tyson asked Ray "what color do you want?"

"I want the pink one" Ray said smiling.

"Hey man, that's to girlie choose something else" Tyson said.

"Em ... isn't eating cotton candy already is girlie" Ray stated.

"No it's not, now pick a different color"

"Blue" Ray picked.

"What about you Kai?" Tyson said.

"No don't ask him, he doesn't like eating candies" Ray rolled his eyes.

"Weirdo" Tyson said

"Whatever, can we go now" Kai said walking away.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I am going to take a shower" Ray said climbing the stairs.

Tyson nodded while Kai sat on the couch in the living room, hands clasped behind his head.

"So you really are head over heels for Ray" Tyson said sitting next to Kai.

"Hn"

"What do you plan on doing?"

"…"

"I mean are you thinking of something that will help you make Ray yours" Tyson explained.

"I believe it's none of your business" Kai said not looking at Tyson even once.

"Well if you don't plan on doing something I guess I can go right a head and make my move on Ray … make him mine, you know" Tyson smirked.

"Do what ever you want"

"So you don't care if I steal him away"

"..."

"Huh? I can't believe … you don't mind that I am going to take him away from you and right in front of your eyes" Tyson said his eyes wide open.

"Look, you're not that big of a threat to me and Ray only thinks of you as his friend" Kai said grinning.

"Damn it, okay fine I am not interested in Ray in that way but you are, even though you don't seem to care at the moment but still … I wanna help you" Tyson said giving up.

"I don't recall asking you to be my match maker" Kai said smirking at Tyson.

"I don't know what your problem is but I really want to help you. Not only for your sake But for Ray's sake as well. Plus do you plan on staying in love with Ray for another two years?" the blue haired teen asked.

Kai didn't say anything. The boy did make some sense; maybe he'll really help him make Ray his"

"Look you trust Tala and Bryan … right?" Tyson asked and Kai nodded.

"So if they help you too. I mean the three of us working together to help you win Ray. Will you accept my help?" Tyson asked.

"…"

"Come on Kai" Tyson's begged.

"Whatever"

"Does that mean YES?"

Kai nodded then sighed, he wasn't to sure about this but what the hell. He'll do anything to win his best friend's heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**…

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am sorry that this chapter was pretty short but I promise the 6th chapter will be longer and I'll try to update it soon.

Thanks for reading the story

**Please review **


	6. Ultimate Date

**Hi everyone**

It's been a long time since I've updated, so sorry about that but like I promised this chapter is long.

And I really hope you enjoy it.

Last chapter was about Tyson begging Kai to allow him, Tala and Bryan to help him out with winning Ray's heart.

In this chapter you're going to see how they're going to help him.

Have fun ^_^

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Red sheets on the table?"

"Done"

"Flowers?"

"Very beautiful"

"Candles?"

"Yup"

"The suit?"

"Ready"

"Red wine?"

"No way" Kai said interrupting Tala and Bryan from checking their list of 'things needed to be done for Kai and Ray's ultimate date' or maybe something else; Kai wasn't paying full attention at that moment.

"Why not??" Tala questioned with a whining tone.

"He is still underage" Kai states.

"And yet you drink red wine all the time" Bryan said smirking.

"It's fine with me but not with Ray I don't want him to become an alcoholic" Kai replied.

"That's hypocrisy!" Tala said crossing his arms and furrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't care and no means no" Kai said not looking at Tala.

"Fine" Tala pouted.

"Where is Ray?" Kai asked.

"You don't have to worry about him" Bryan said writing something on the list he was holding in his hands moments ago.

Kai arched an eyebrow indicating that he wanted more explanations from the lavender haired Russian.

"Tyson took him out" Tala explained instead of Bryan since he was to busy writing.

"Where did he take him to?" Kai said after sighing, 'why don't they give me full answers?' Kai asked himself.

"He lied to him and told him he needed help with shopping since he doesn't know his way around Russia"

"And don't worry I told him to bring him at 8:00 o'clock sharp" Bryan joined in the conversation.

"Whatever, I finished cooking the meals and done my part of the deal so I am gonna go to my room and get ready" Kai said making his way out of the kitchen.

"It's not a deal mister, it's your special date, and you should be more into it"

"Ya … Tala is right. If everything goes as we planned for, this day might be the most important day of your life" Bryan said.

"My little boy is growing up" Tala pretended to wipe tears away from his eyes and Bryan came from behind his back and hugged him.

"I know kids, they grow up so fast. Just so you know Kai we're very proud of you" Bryan said smirking.

Kai sighed for the second time. He was used to the duo's jokes but the problem was his date for tonight. The one the joking duo plus the stupid moron planned for him and Ray.

"OK I am out of here" Kai announced again, walking out of the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Em … Bryan what are you doing?" Tala asked peering over Bryan's shoulder so he'll get a good view of what Bryan is doing.

"Is that salt you're adding to Ray's soup?" Tala asked.

"Yup and don't raise your voice it's 7:55 P.m. so Ray will be here in 5 minutes and Kai is in his room so he might hear you and then you'll ruin my plan" Bryan said in hushed voice.

"No, why are you doing this?" Tala said trying to stop Bryan.

"I just want to see Ray's face when he eats this" Bryan said smirking.

"That's mean and it's there special date" Tala said pulling a sad face so that Bryan would stop what he's doing.

"Ray doesn't even know about it" Bryan said.

"how are you going to see his expressions anyway?, it's not like you're gonna be sitting with them" Tala questioned.

"don't worry about that, I've installed a camera over there" Bryan said pointing at the high corner of the left wall "I can see anything I want to see and if I want a closer look I could just press the 'zoom' button, since you think it's their special date i 'll record it for you".

"You … you son of the devil" Tala said a little mad his face was turning red.

"i am proud to be one and come on it's not like it's going to ruin their date. Ray is a nice person and if he does love Kai but doesn't know it yet like what you say. Then he'll endure it." Bryan said smiling.

"I still think its mean" Tala said.

"Hey did any one tell before that you look cute when you're mad" Bryan said looking Tala in the eyes and smirking at him.

Tala averted his eyes looking down and blushing.

"Stupid Bryan"

And then they heard the door bill ring so Tala rushed out of the dinning room all the while cursing and muttering.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Tala unlocked the door and two figures entered the apartment.

"Hi Tala" Ray said smiling.

"Em ya hi … Tyson here you go" Tala said ignoring Ray and handing Tyson something that looked like a black bandanna.

"Em guys what's going on" Ray asked confused.

"Turn around Ray" Tyson said.

"Huh why?"

"Just Turn" Tala ordered

"Em … OK!" Ray said. Then he felt something covering his eyes.

"Em Tala, Tyson why are you guys covering my eyes" Ray said gulping.

"Tala is not here he just left and don't be scared we're only doing this so I'd be able to get you to your room without you being able to see what we've done to the dinning room"

"What? What did you guys do to the dinning room, did you break something or did you ruin the curtains?" Ray asked.

"No we didn't do anything like that although Bryan did break my cell phone just because I told Tala that I'd date him if he was a girl" Tyson said glaring at nothing in particular.

"Stupid, don't you know Bryan has a crush on Tala and vice versa so of course he'd be mad but they're too afraid and stupid to tell the one another" Ray said while being led by Tyson. They were climbing the stairs step by step so Ray wouldn't fall or Kai would kill Tyson.

"Reminds me of someone" Tyson whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Ray asked.

"Em … nothing …eh wait a minute how did ya know that tala and Bryan like each other?" Tyson asked.

"I just figured it out from the way they keep staring at each other"

Tyson arched an eyebrow; Ray was able to tell that Bryan and Tala liked each other just from the way they look at each other and he wasn't able to guess that Kai likes him even though he is always dreaming of him and treats him way better than others. 'Ray's a very strange person' Tyson thought to himself.

"Come on Tyson remove the bandanna already, it's annoying me" Ray said whining.

"Ok since I've safely brought you to your Room I'll remove the bandanna" Tyson said.

"Finally, now why did you do all of this?" Ray asked his hands on his hips.

"Because Kai wants you to wear the suit lying on your bed" Tyson said pointing his finger towards Ray's bed.

"What?? Kai is behind this?" Ray asked a little shocked.

"Mostly … now wear it" Tyson said pushing Ray towards his bed.

"Ok, OK fine stop pushing" Ray huffed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson was leaning against Ray's bed room door when Ray opened it causing Tyson to fall on his ass.

"Ouch" Tyson said while Ray helped him to his feet.

"Sorry" Ray said.

"It's ok now did ya finish wearing the suit?" Tyson asked.

"Can't you see?" Ray said rolling his eyes.

"Oh ya right. Good job now turn around so I could put the bandanna back on your eyes again" Tyson said smiling.

"Again, come on"

"No you come on"

"Fine, I don't know why I am doing this"

"Maybe because this is mostly Kai's doing and you trust Kai" Tyson said tying the bandanna around Ray's eyes.

"Maybe" Ray said turning around, facing tyson and for the second time he was led by him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaand stand here" Tyson said.

"OK and now?" Ray asked.

"Stay here and don't move"

"What just like that"

"…"

"Em Tyson, are you there?"

"…"

"Ehhh I can't see anything … so can please stop playing this stupid game" Ray said stuttering

"…"

"Tyson"

"...."

"You can remove the bandanna now" Ray shuddered with fear and anticipation when he heard the newcomer's vocie. But he was able to regain his control and remove the bandanna.

"KAI" Ray said sighing.

"Hello Ray" Kai said smiling at ray.

"..............."

"you look beautiful" Kai said staring at Ray.

Ray blushed for a moment or two and then looked at Kai. 'Kai looks beautiful too and the suit looks good on him' Ray thought to himself .

"Em thanks … you too, you look beautiful" Ray spoke his thoughts.

Kai was a little surprised, he knew he was good looking, if he wasn't girls wouldn't be annoying him all the time at school. But still hearing Ray saying it made him feel happy and also it made Him feel like a lovesick high school girl but he didn't care.

Trying to get over Kai's words. Ray looked around the place he was standing in at the moment. It looked like the dinning room but a lot of things were different.

Instead of the big dinning table, there was a smaller one only for two people and it was covered with red sheets. There was no light except the one coming from the red candle placed next to a vase full of beautiful flowers and red roses.

The food was already served and Ready to be eaten.

"Wow this is … I am speechless" Ray said

"You like it?" Kai asked

"Yes, very much"

Kai extended his hand for Ray to take it which is exactly what he did and then Kai pulled him gently towards the table. He pulled the chair for him and Ray sat on it.

Kai walked towards the DVD player reached for the remote, He pressed the 'on' button and the music started playing, floating around the room which made the place and the atmosphere much more romantic and lovely.

Kai moved to the opposite side of the table and sat in front of Ray, smiling at his flushing face.

The song playing was a song that Kai and Ray used to listen to a lot when they first moved to their apartment. It's called you're beautiful for James blunt *1.

While the song was playing Ray kept thinking about the reason Kai was doing all of this he tried to remember anything that would make Kai do this. And then it hit him.

The sudden discovery intensified his blush. Ray felt his face get warm so he looked down hoping Kai wouldn't notice his blushing face. Thankfully it worked and he didn't notice.

"Why aren't you eating?" Kai asked glancing at Ray.

"Em …"

"Don't you like the food?"

"Em, no actually I didn't taste it yet, who made it?"

"I did"

"Ehhh … then I'll eat. I thought Tyson or Tala made it so I was afraid I'd get poisoned" Ray said smiling.

Kai laughed a little which made Ray very happy. He rarely saw the crimson-eye laugh so it really is something special.

The meal Kai cooked consisted of soup for the entree, grilled chicken with vegetables salad for the main course, strawberry cheese cake for the desert, a cup of orange juice and a cup of water *2.

Ray smiled to himself; Kai really did work hard for this and the meal he made were all recipes that Ray had taught him how to make.

He knew Kai hated cooking but Ray loved teaching him how to cook and Kai didn't seem to mind.

First, Ray tasted the soup and he wished he didn't; he started coughing and he was about to choke if Kai didn't hand him the cup of water. he drank it all in one gulp.

"What's wrong, does it taste that bad?" Kai asked and if there were no tears in Ray's eyes; Ray would've been sure that he saw a hint of fear in Kai's eyes.

"No, no … I was just so excited to taste the food you made for me that I choked in it and started coughing. Sorry!!" Ray said hesitantly but then he saw a glint of worry in Kai's eyes so he added "And by the way the food taste's great".

"Oh, OK" Kai said smiling somewhat believing what Ray said and somewhat not but he didn't want to accuse Ray of lying and ruin the whole evening and maybe Ray really wasn't lying.

Ray didn't like lying and especially to Kai but he didn't want to hurt him. Not right after he worked this Hard to please him and plus it kind of seemed to put Kai at ease.

Ray tasted the grilled chicken. It didn't taste bad neither salty, and the vegetables salad was actually very tasteful and delicious with the right amount of saltiness.

Ray endured eating the salty soup. And after he and Kai finished their meals, they talked for awhile and Ray thanked God that the atmosphere wasn't so awkward like he expected it would be.

"Em … Ray?"

"What?" Ray said looking at Kai and giving him his full attention.

"I have bought you something" Kai said not looking Ray in the eyes.

"Aw … you didn't have to Kai … I mean" Kai interrupted Ray when he was about to finish his sentence.

"No Ray, please ..." Kai didn't finish instead he pulled a small black box from the inner pocket of his jacket.

"Here" Kai opens the box and hands it to Ray.

Ray looks inside and there was a sliver ring. He removes the ring from the box and looks at it. Ray's eyes shine with happiness and he smiles at Kai and Kai returns it. He gives the ring a closer look and finds the words 'Together 4 Ever' engraved on the inside of the ring. His smile widens and he stands, walks towards Kai and gives him a hug.

Kai smiles and gives Ray a kiss on the cheeks. Ray blushes and stands still, Kai laughs at Ray and how cute he is when suddenly the song 'when you look me in the eyes' starts playing.

"It's your favorite song, right?" Kai asked and Ray nodded feverishly.

"Well, will you dance with me?" Kai asked giving Ray his most beautiful smile that usually works on him.

"Ehhh … but … em … OK" Ray answered stuttering, looking slowly and shyly at Kai.

Kai liked the new expression that Ray just made. He looked cuter if that was possible.

They move away from the table, looking each other in the eyes, Kai places his right hand on Ray's left hip and with his left hand he gently holds Ray's right one, following the music. Softly and smoothly they start dancing .

"em … Ray, you do know why I am doing all of this" Kai asked.

Ray blushes "yes I do"

Kai looks shocked arching his eyebrow he asks "you do??"

"Ya of course I do, its cause today is the 28th of May"

"Huh?"

"It's the day we met in 2001 remember you were 9 and I was 8 years old. and you have done all of that to celebrate our friendship and our first meeting" Ray said grinning.

"Again what did you just say?"

"I've always wanted to celebrate this day but I didn't think you'd remembered so I always enjoyed it a lone but knowing that you do actually remember the date of the day we meet and prepare all of this for it makes me feel so happy and giddy" Ray said hugging Kai which allowed him not to see his shocked expression.

"he … hahaha … as expected … hahahaha" Kai started laughing and Ray steps away from Kai and looks at him in a weird way

"Em … Kai what's wrong?" Ray asked looking very worried.

"Nothing is wrong" 'everything is wrong' Kai thinks to himself "I just wanna ask you one question"

"Sure, what is it?" Ray asks.

"How did you remember the day we met and for this long period of time?" Kai asked not able to look at Ray straightly and feeling very mad but trying to hide it and not show it so he wouldn't attempt doing anything to his best friend that would scare him for life.

"Em well, as I recall the first day we met I wrote the date in my journal, and I've kept it since then and I always mark my calendars for 28th of May" Ray said smiling.

Kai trying to process all of what's happening backs away from Ray and startsclimbing the stairs.

"Em … Kai where are you going?" Ray asked

"I am tired and I need to sleep" Kai said coldly. And Ray felt a little hurt but then he thouht 'maybe Kai was really tired'.

"Well, good night" Ray said in a sad tone.

"Good night" Kai said sighing.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_*I- suggest that you listen to the songs while reading the story I don't know, it make it feel cooler, for me that is._

_*2- yes i do realize that the entree should be served first, then the main course, then the desert but they are not in a restaurant so i thought it would be better if I put it all together at one time.  
_

Well that's it

Ok I think this part was kind of sad mostly the end to tell you the truth I wanted it to be funny but the way I wrote the end I made it sounds sad and I don't like it that much.

But I really hope you like it because this one was very hard to write.

I really like the song "you're beautiful" for James Blunt; it's just so sweet and relaxing

**Please Review**


	7. A Secret i dont know

**Hello everyone**

Well this is the new chapter; I bet you were shocked by the last chapter. Well this chapter is a bit sad and I a bit funny.

I want to thank everyone that read and reviewed my story you're always very kind. And I wan give an' another thank you for 'Suzanne, lele, yassmen and x marks the cut' since I couldn't reply their sweet reviews.

Warning: this is a yaoi story so if you don't like it please don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade but sometime I wish I could cause then I'd put Kai and Ray together … lol.

Any way I hope you like the new chapter

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Tala, don't sleep in the car" Bryan said while driving his red convertible sport car.

"Ehhh, it's your own fault. Do you know what time is it? Nobody wakes up at this time of morning" Tala whined.

"Come on Tala it's 9:00 a.m., people have jobs and business to attend. Do you honestly think that everyone is like you, a lazy ass?" Bryan said.

"Ok first I am not a lazy ass and you said it, they wake up early because they need to attend to their jobs not because they want to make fun of their friends" Tala said crossing his arms and making a point.

"I can't help it and plus it's not the first time we've visited them at this time of day, we always go their and sometimes we stay until its night and we often sleep at their house" Bryan said paying attention to the road at the same time.

"Still I don't want to do this" Tala said sinking in his seat.

"Come on it's not going to hurt anyone" Bryan said and Tala gave him the 'for real, dumbass' look.

Bryan sighed "Ok it's not going to hurt them physically and we always make fun of Kai and it doesn't bother him that much and it's not like we're going to make fun of Ray"

"I bet Kai would knock your teeth out if you ever hurt Ray … Hmm it would be something interesting to see" Tala said smirking.

"Shut up, will ya" Bryan said glaring at Tala.

"Watch for the road, will ya" Tala said imitating Bryan's tone.

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was 9:00 a.m. in the morning when Kai got out of bed and took his shower. He didn't usually wake up this late but certain stuff happened last night made him stay up until it was 4:00 a.m. in the morning therefore he couldn't wake up at 7:00 o'clock and go for his morning jog like he usually do.

Kai came into the kitchen to find Ray making breakfast and pouring some coffee for himself. Ray would always wake up at 8:00 a.m. and make breakfast for himself and Kai after taking a shower.

This time Ray was making breakfast for three people. And one of them was happily snoring in his room.

Ray noticed Kai when he entered the kitchen. He stared at him for a moment but then he smiled, the smile wasn't returned and it hurt Ray for minute but he brushed it off.

"Good morning" Ray said.

"Good morning" Kai said not looking Ray in the eyes like he usually do whenever he greets him.

Kai went over to the coffee machine and poured himself some coffee. Then he sat at the kitchen table.

Ray feeling a little awkward started scrambling the eggs again. He felt happy about yesterday but he still felt like somehow something he had said or did last night made Kai very sad and maybe even mad.

Suddenly they heard the door bill ring and it startled Ray for a moment.

"I'll see who's at the door" Kai said standing up.

"Em Kai" Ray said as he saw Kai walk towards the kitchen door.

"What?"

"Thanks for yesterday it made me feel so happy and it really means a lot to me" Ray said smiling and looking Kai in the eyes.

Kai looked into adoring amber eyes, the same eyes that made him fall in love with the black haired neko-jin. and the same neko-jin that made him hate being in love because it was so painful and at the same time made him love being in love because when ever he saw Ray's beautiful wide smile, like the one he was smiling at the moment. His heart skipped a beat and he couldn't help but forget about all of his worries even if it was only for a moment.

"Em, you're welcome … I am glad I made you feel happy" Kai said smiling and it made Ray fall at ease; Kai was back to his old self smiling for him and not avoiding eye contact with him.

This beautiful moment was interrupted when the buzzing of the door bill increased. Ray rolled his eyes at this and Kai sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A grumpy looking Kai answered the door to find non other than Tala and Bryan standing behind it.

He sighed 'I bet they came here to know about what happened yesterday'.

"What do you want you two?" Kai said sounding very annoyed.

"Well, well did the kitten do something to our beloved friend that would make him this grumpy and not happy to see us" Bryan said smirking.

"I am never happy to see you guys" Kai said seeming not to care at all.

"Aw come on you don't mean that" Tala said faking a pout.

"What do you want?" Kai repeated.

"Movies" Bryan said lifting his right hand and showing Kai the movie or the DVD disk he is holding and written on it "A ruined date with a happy ending" Bryan said out loud.

"That's a cheesy name for a movie. And no one watch movies this early" Kai said but Bryan ignored him and without an invitation he entered the apartment. Tala followed him but before he stepped into the apartment he said "just so you know, this has nothing to do with me"

"Why don't you guys go watch your movie at your own apartment and leave me alone?" Kai said ignoring Tala.

"Look we don't want to watch the movie it's for you and Ray" Bryan said walking towards the living room and followed by the others.

"Ya but don't watch the movie until we tell you to do so" Tala warned

"HN"

"Promise" Tala said

"Whatever" Kai said

"Well that's good enough" Bryan said giving Kai the disk.

"So anything else you two idiots want?" Kai said

"Em actually yes" Bryan said smirking, he turned towards Tala and said "I have something to tell you"

"What?" Tala said smiling.

Bryan pulled something out of his pocket, he grabbed Tala's hand, placed something in his palm and then he closed it.

"What is it?" Tala asked before he opened his palm all the while Kai is looking at them and giving them the 'what the hell are two doing' look.

"Open your palm and see" Bryan said and Tala did exactly what he was told and then he gasped.

"Aw, Bryan you didn't have to, it's a very beautiful ring" Tala said smiling stupidly at Bryan.

Kai opened his mouth and quickly closed it. Did he have problems with his hearing or did hear that right.

"Aw Tala do you know why am I doing this?" asked a smirking Bryan.

"Oh of course to celebrate the day we meet and our friendship" Tala said jumping at Bryan and hugging him.

Kai, not believing what he just heard looked at them dumbfounded.

"What the hell, how did you morons find out" Kai said angered by their actions and their little play. Feeling his hand itching, wanting to punch someone.

"I didn't find anything, its all Bryan's doing" Tala said offhandedly

"How?" Kai Said glaring at Bryan.

"I have my ways and methods" Bryan said grinning.

"I hope you have a method that will help you get out of here cause if you don't" Kai said sarcastically, not finishing his sentence instead rising his fist in the air towards Bryan.

"Emm, what are you going to do? … KILL ME? Ohh I am so scared" Bryan said mocking Kai.

"Well, I was thinking something along the line of punching you or smashing your head but that's a great idea" Kai said smirking. And this time Bryan gulped regretting what he said minutes ago.

"You don't know anything yet so you can't kill me" Bryan said trying to convince Kai but to no avail.

"…."

Bryan stepped back and Kai stepped forward "emm, you can't kill me because if you do then Tala will grieve me until he dies" Bryan said in a begging voice taking an' another step back and Kai did the opposite.

"WHAT? I won't do that, no way in hell" Tala said screaming at Bryan and Kai's smirk widened.

"If you do kill me, Ray will think you're a merciless, heartless and a cruel person" Bryan said swallowing his saliva.

"I can easily cremate your body and no one will have to know" Kai said narrowing his eyes and sneering.

"Tala will know about it and tell Ray"

"No I won't" Tala said shaking his head.

Bryan sighed "man, a little help here" he said looking at Tala.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Ray said while entering the living room

"Ehhh, Ray thank god you're here. You need to save me" Bryan begged.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked.

"Kai wants to kill me"

"Whatever you did, I am sure you deserve it" Ray said chuckling.

"Not you too, can't you at look him in the eyes or pull one of your smiles that always seem to convince him to do what ever you want" Bryan said and Kai's urge to kill Bryan has increased ten times more.

"What smiles, what are you talking about?" Ray said a bit confused and Kai sighed Bryan was right after all, Kai would do anything for Ray.

"Whatever, I am going to go to the kitchen and pour myself another cup of coffee" Kai said not looking at anyone in particular.

Ray saw Kai's body moving towards the kitchen. he also saw a hint of sadness in his eyes which made Ray a little worried 'there is something wrong with Kai and I got to know what it is' Ray thought to himself

"Wow, I am saved" Bryan said and then he slumped on the couch and sighed the sigh he was holding in.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ray stood in front of the oven cooking lunch for his friends, he smiled to himself. All of them are going to eat together with Tyson so it was kind of nice having the whole group at the same time.

"Hey Ray what are ya cooking?" Tyson asked. When he walked into the kitche

"Tala wanted noodles and spaghetti so that's what I am cooking" Ray answered.

"Yummy" Tyson said already drooling; he walked towards the fridge, opened its door and grabbed a bottle of soda.

He started shaking the bottle when Ray asked "why are you shaking it?"

"Tala wants it, so I am giving it to him" Tyson said smirking.

"But if you shake it then it's going to explode in his face" Ray said a little worried

"Exactly" Tyson said ginning "he made me come here and bring it for him; it's not like he is sick or needs help".

"Tyson I am not gonna let you do that, it's mean and it might ruin the couch or something" Ray said using his warning tone.

"You can't stop me"

"Yes I can" Ray said taking the bottle away from Tyson but Tyson moved fast and grabbed the other end of the bottle. They started fighting, both of them pulling and trying to take the bottle away from the others hand.

"Ray stop"

"No you stop" they kept pulling and adding more pressure to the bottle until accidently Ray opened the bottles cover and it exploded in his face and covered all of his shirt.

"O my god, Tyson it's your entire fault" Ray said a little angry.

"No it's not" Tyson defended himself and Ray glared at him.

"aww, look at you Ray, trying to glare at me. now don't you look so cute" Tyson said opening his eyes really big and grinning at Ray.

"Heh, you know nothing" Ray said still trying to glare at Tyson "I am going to go to my room and change my shirt"

"Huh … and the food?"

"Don't worry I am just going to change my shirt and come back again" Ray repeated for the second time.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ray walked into his room, heading towards his closet, he unlocked it and grabbed a new clean shirt.

He went to take off the shirt he is already wearing when it got caught on his head. He kept pulling it and he started it moaning and grumbling.

Suddenly Kai entered the room after hearing wired voices coming from it to see Ray struggling with his shirt.

"Ray calm down I'll help you with it" Kai said rushing towards Ray who was standing against the bed and Kai stood right in front of him. He started pulling too.

"Ray stop pulling, I'll pull it myself" Kai said but Ray didn't do what Kai had told him to do and kept pulling. Without a warning Ray lost his balance and he fell into the bed pulling Kai with him. While all of this happened Ray's shirt flew away and fell into the floor.

Kai looked down to find Ray lying under him on the bed and shirtless and to make matters worse, his hair was untied and it made him look sexier.

Kai couldn't breath and he didn't know what to do Ray looked at him and gasped.

"Shit, Kai you have a nosebleed" Ray said pushing Kai away and wanting to help him.

"…." Kai didn't answer him.

"You must have smacked your head while we fell or something like that" Ray said still trying to push Kai away from him but he didn't budge.

"Kai" Ray looked at Kai 'did he seriously get hurt?' Ray asked himself fearing the worst until Kai got to his feet.

"Em Kai are you OK?" Ray asked.

Kai nodded and then he slowly walked towards Ray's bedroom door. He stopped when he reached it and looked back to see Ray still lying on the bed and looking at him with worried eyes.

He didn't do anything. He turned his head and continued walking until he was safely out of Ray's room.

After five 3 minutes Ray followed Kai to find him sitting on the couch in the living with Tyson, Tala and Bryan standing in front of him.

"Aw Kai, what happened? Tell us" Tala said worried.

"Can you leave me a lone, you guys are very annoying" Kai said.

"Em guys" Ray said and everyone looked at him.

"Ray what did you to Kai?" Bryan screamed.

"Don't tell me he did something to you and you punched him on the nose" Tyson said his eyes wide open.

"What!! NO"

"Then what?" Bryan asked.

"He was helping me with my shirt when I lost my balance and we both fell into the bed" Ray explained.

"Were you shirtless?" Tyson asked and Ray nodded.

"Was he on the top?" Bryan asked.

"Emm, ya" Ray answered.

"And you fell on the bed?" Tala asked.

"I just said that" Ray said a bit annoyed 'what is this, the third degree' he asked himself.

"Shit" the three of them said at the same time.

"So that's why you got a nosebleed" Bryan said and Kai glared at him.

"What are you taking about Bryan? Maybe he got the nosebleed because he slammed his head somewhere when we fell down on the bed"

"Ya right Ray!" Bryan said mockingly.

"You have to understand Ray is just being his stupid naïve self" Tyson said to Bryan.

"Oh poor Kai, we understand, it's ok" Tala said but Kai ignored him.

Ray looked at them all annoyed with their comments and feeling a bit left out. 'So every one knows what's wrong with Kai except me. Even Tyson, I can't believe this' Ray thought to himself.

Looking down Ray said "whatever, I am gonna go and finish preparing lunch"

Nobody looked at him. Everyone ignored him too busy with Kai and his secret.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Lunch is ready" Ray shouted.

Tyson came into the dining more followed by Tala and Bryan. After 20 seconds Kai came in too.

They all sat around the table not talking and just eating. That was until Bryan started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Tala asked.

"I am laughing at the way Tyson is eating his food" Bryan answered and Tyson glared at him.

"What? There is nothing wrong with the way I eat" Tyson said blushing.

"Oh please, you look like a monkey who has found a basket full of bananas" Bryan said.

"Emm Bryan you should stop, you too Tyson don't start fighting now" Ray warned.

"No I am not gonna stop until he takes back what he just said or I am gonna …." Tyson said pointing his finger at Bryan.

"Gonna do what? … News flash I am not afraid of little wimps" Bryan said.

"You son of a gun" Tyson screamed.

"What did ya just say?" Bryan screamed back.

"STOP" Kai shouted at them both slamming both of his fests on the table.

But what he just did caused the glass of apple juice to fall down on his lap. All of them looked at him with bewilderment expressions on their faces.

"Oh god Kai, you are going to ruin your pants" Ray said, pulling some tissues from the tissues box. Ray started wiping off the Juice from Kai's pants.

"Ray I don't think you should do this" Tyson warned.

"No If I don't then Kai's pants are gonna get ruined" Ray said still wiping.

"Ray stop" Kai said but Ray didn't answer.

'If Ray didn't stop at this moment I am sure I am gonna lose it' Kai thought to himself when suddenly and accidentally Ray brushed his crotch. Ray of course didn't notice this since he was too busy wiping the juice off Kai's pants but Kai did which made him slap Ray's hand away.

"STOP RAY" Kai said yelling, he stood up and went to the bathroom.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Tyson said and followed Kai to the bathroom.

Tala and Bryan did the same. Ray stood a lone in the dining room holding his hand to his chest. Kai's slap didn't hurt Ray that much what actually hurt was his chest and he felt his heart beating faster by the minute.

Ray wanted to know why all of this happened so he followed Kai to the bathroom to find the door opened wide, Kai sitting on the toilet seat*1 with the others kneeling in front of him and looking like they were trying to comfort him. They didn't seem like they were doing a good job at this since Kai looked annoyed with them.

"Em guys, I didn't know you all go to the bathroom together" Ray said.

All of them looked at him, they stared for a moment and then they glared at him.

Ray felt tears forming in his eyes. Was everyone against him, Even Kai?

"Kai" Ray called out but Kai didn't even look at him and it hurt Ray. It hurt him a lot.

"I hate you all" Ray screamed at them.

Running out of the bathroom and heading towards his room. He allowed his tears to fall down; not able to control them anymore.

"Ray" Kai screamed back, pushing the others away from him he stood up and hurried after Ray.

-------------------------------------------------------------

*1 you know there is a cover attached to the toilet seat, it allows a person to sit on a toilet without having to sit directly on a toilet seat. So he didn't actually sit on the toilet and he was just sitting not doing anything else … lol

So this it for now hope you enjoyed reading the new chapter.

So like I told you this chapter was sad and I hope funny at the same time.

p.s. I know Tala, Bryan and Tyson seemed bad and a little evil in this chapter but they're not they just feel bad for Kai but they actually love Ray and they didn't actually mean to hurt him.

Note: R.I.P Michael Jackson we all love you and all of us are sadden by your death.

**Please Review **


	8. I Love You!

**Hello everyone**

So really thank you every one for reading and reviewing my story and I know I thank a lot but I really mean it

You're the reason I am able to finish the story because you lift my spirit up.

And I am very sad to tell ya that this is going to be the last chapter. I had fun writing this story, and I am so happy that you like it. Actually I don't want to end it but I am traveling to Lebanon and I am not sure if I am gonna be able to update anything for a whole month so I didn't want to leave it un updated for a whole month. But the ending is not bad and come on I needed to end Kai's misery … lol.

Disclaimer for the 7th time: I don't own beyblade bluh bluh bluh.

Warning: I am not gonna warn anymore I think I warned too much and plus if you didn't like this kind of stories (boy x boy) I am sure you read the other warnings.

Here is the last chapter T_T please enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Ray" Kai said knocking on Ray's bedroom door.

"Go away"

"Please let me in, I wanna talk to you" Kai said.

"I said go away" Ray said for the second time.

Kai sighed 'damn it, what should I do, should I kick the door' he thought to himself looking down his eyes caught the sight of the door's handle. Holding it he tried to open the door and he was able to do so. Cursing himself for being stupid and thinking Ray had locked the door when he didn't.

He entered the room. Walking towards Ray's bed he sat beside where Ray lied down giving his back to Kai and resting his hands against his face. He looked like he was crying.

"Ray please, look at me" Kai begged.

Ray didn't answer him nor did he do what he was told to do.

"Ray come on I am begging you here and you know very well that I never beg for anyone" Kai said sighing and looking down.

Ray feeling a little bad sat up and looked at Kai.

Kai felt very bad, looking at Ray, he knew very well that he was the reason for his tears. He felt a sudden pain in his chest; he promised to never hurt Ray and here he is making him cry.

"Why are you crying?" Kai asked touching Ray's cheek lightly and wiping his tears away. Ray looked at what Kai is doing and smacked his hand away from his cheek.

Kai glared at him "why'd you do that for?" he asked.

"I thought we were friends no I thought we were best friends" Ray said screaming at Kai.

"What? We are friends who told you we're not?" Kai asked a bit confused.

"Actions speaks louder than words"

"Ray I can't understand what you're talking about,

Come on tell me"

Ray took a deep breath to help himself calm down and asked "didn't we promise to tell each other everything? No secrets between us"

Kai nodded and Ray said "after last night you've been acting very weird and odd, you stopped smiling at me, you broke eye contact with me and at lunch today when you spilled the apple juice and …" Ray didn't finish his sentence figuring Kai would understand the rest by himself and he did.

"Look Ray I am very sorry for everything I really didn't meant to hurt you it's just …" Kai said

"Just what? You know saying sorry won't solve anything. You have to tell me the whole truth" Ray said insisting and glaring at Kai.

"Look I really can't tell you. Believe me it's for your own good and for the sake of our friendship" Kai said looking down.

"Nothing you say will ruin our friendship and I am sure that whatever you're hiding wouldn't hurt me as much as it's hurting me right now knowing that you are hiding a secret from me" Ray said looking Kai straight in the eyes.

Looking at Ray's intense eyes. Kai saw how serious he is. "You really want to know? But"

"No buts Kai, please I … I don't …" Ray started stuttering and Kai saw new tears forming in his eyes. He didn't want to see him cry anymore and he didn't know what to do.

Ray looked at Kai and he looked like he really was struggling with this. Ray looked down, trying to hide his tears with his long black hair 'he really doesn't want to tell me, he doesn't trust me enough and it really hurts knowing that ' he thought to himself.

Ray looked up and his eyes met Kai's eyes "I see you don't have to tell me any mo …" but he was cut off by Kai kissing him tenderly and passionately.

Ray shocked and his eyes wide open couldn't believe this he was being kissed by Kai, his best friend. His childhood friend.

Kai broke the kiss and looked at Ray's shocked expression, he dropped his gaze for a moment then looked at Ray again and said "this is the secret, I love you Ray, I have been for two years and yesterday night wasn't a celebration for our friendship it was a date between you and me together and alone to tell you my true feelings" he said and Ray looked at him still stunned and not believing what he just heard.

The only thing he was able to do is shove Kai away from him, stand up and run. Run as possible as far away.

--------------------------------------------------------------

After five minutes of regretting what he just did, he walked out of Ray's room and went to the living room. The moment he entered the room. Tyson, Tala and Bryan looked at him at the same time.

"Kai what did ya do to Ray?" Tyson screamed pointing his finger at him.

"Hn"

"Kai you do know he came running here and he was crying and then he left the apartment without taking anything with him even his coat" Tala said a little worried.

"What?" Kai asked surprised 'shit, where did he go ?' kai asked himself.

"yes, and I am sure it's all your fault" Tyson said looking angry.

"Where did he go?" Kai spoke his thoughts.

"We don't know" Bryan said.

Kai sighed and walked towards the couch and sat on it, his hands behind his head.

"Aren't going to do anything?" Tala asked.

"….."

"Kai come on" Bryan said.

"Hey you don't look like you really care for Ray" Tyson said and Kai just glared at him.

All of them looked at Kai with bewilderment expression on their faces. Shocked that Kai wasn't doing anything about this. If only they knew that this was tearing him apart.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Kai you really gotta go search for him" Tala said.

"Ya it's eleven o'clock in the night and he didn't come yet" Bryan said pointing at his watch and showing it to Kai.

"And it's raining, Kai you have to got" Tyson said looking out of the window.

"He might get hurt or something" Tala said.

"How can you be sure he is not getting Raped at the moment" Bryan said.

"maybe Someone kidnapped him for a ransom since every one knows how rich you are" Tala said.

"Shut up guys, will ya" Kai said standing up. All of what they were saying was getting on his nerves and maybe they're right.

Grabbing his coat and cell phone he walked out of the apartment door ignoring his stupid friends.

He started searching for Ray. He went to every place they usually went to but couldn't find him.

He started describing how he looks to people, asking them if they saw any one that looked like him or not, he even called the hospital near the area the lived in asking for him but he didn't get any help and he still couldn't find him.

After a whole hour of searching and calling out Ray's name he gave up and headed towards his apartment building thinking maybe Ray went back to the apartment.

When he reached the building, to his surprise he saw Ray standing there all wet trying to protect himself from the pouring rain.

Kai rushed towards him "Oh shit, Ray you're all soaked" Kai said removing his jacket and putting it around Ray's shoulders, covering him with it.

Ray looked up and whispered "Kai".

"Ray, oh god" Kai sighed "I am sorry; I caused you so much pain and I've hurt you a lot" Kai looked down "you can forget about everything I said earlier, OK forget about the kiss too, please let us stay friends" Kai said begging when suddenly Ray wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and kissed him a deep intense kiss.

Kai opened his eyes wide, he was shocked by this and didn't respond at first but then he regained his control and kissed Ray back not wanting to let the opportunity pass him.

Suddenly Ray broke the kiss and looked at Kai smiling at him, Ray smiled back but then he looked down and said "Kai … I can't do this"

Kai looked at him dazed and taken aback by this. He got over his shock feeling heartbroken and said "I understand"

"No you don't" Ray shouted.

"What?" Kai said confused and offended.

"I thought about this for a long time and I can't do this alone without you, I don't … I don't know anything about love and relationships and especially between two males but I want to be with you so I am asking you to help me and lead the way" Ray said blushing.

"Does that mean you love me?" Kai asked with a hope full tone.

"I am not sure about my feelings, but I do like you and I do want to be with you" Ray said smiling and his arms were still wrapped around Kai's neck.

Kai was speechless. He still couldn't believe it, this made him feel like he was about to burst with happiness but he was still shocked by it and wasn't able to say anything

"Em, Kai is there anything wrong?" Ray asked worried that Kai might not love anymore after being tormented for two years.

"No but I still can't believe this" Kai said.

"Em about that, I am sorry"

"For what?"

"For being a naïve oblivious person for two years and not realizing your feelings earlier" Ray said feeling _embarrest_ and not looking at Kai.

"It's OK, it's who you are anyway, a naïve thickheaded but a kind and a warmhearted person"

"Aw that's cute and mean but nice" Ray said kissing Kai.

Kai smiled into the kiss but then he frowned and pushed Ray away.

And this time it was Ray's time to frown. "What's wrong?"

"Ray you have a mild fever" Kai said.

"You know after you have said that I do feel kinda dizzy" Ray said his eyes half closed and he was smiling weirdly at Kai 'he looks drunk but sexy and damn I guess my planes for tonight have to be delayed' Kai thought to himself.

"come, we have been standing here for too long, lets take you home and dry you off" Kai said and Ray nodded.

Kai carried Ray bridal style and Ray looked content and happy about it since he started nuzzling Kai's shirt and making himself feel comfortable in his new lover's arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kai entered the apartment to find Tala, Bryan and Tyson standing at the door waiting for him and Ray to come. There arms crossed and looking very mad, maybe because they were late.

But when they saw a sleeping Ray in Kai's arms, their expression changed from angry to shock.

Tala being the smart one figured it out, smiled at Kai and went back to the living room.

But Bryan and Tyson had another thing in mind.

"Kai what the hell, what did ya do to Ray?" Bryan asked.

"Why did you do to make him faint?" Tyson asked.

Kai rolled his eyes 'can they be anymore stupid'.

"Hush, his sleeping, idiots" Kai said glaring at them.

He walked past them towards the stairs and climbed them when he reached them. He continued walking until he reached Ray's bed room.

He laid Ray down on the bed, grabbed some fresh pants, a new shirt and some underwear for him and then started changing his soaked cloths and no matter how many ideas crossed his perverted mind he kept his cool and calm and didn't do anything wrong to Ray.

After he finished changing Ray's cloths, he went to his room across the hall changed his own cloths as well and then came back to Ray's room.

He lied next to Ray hugging and wrapping his arms around him in a protective way, crossing their legs together so he'd keep them warm and kissing Ray's neck and cheek lightly which made the little neko-jin purr like a kitten.

Kai smiled to himself, his day changed from worse to better and his dream finally came true.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Ray is way better than Kai" a pink haired girl shouted.

"No way, Kai is way hotter and way manly" said the brunette girl to the pink haired girl.

"What!? Are you talking about Kai, the fag; all of us know that he is in love with a man and to make it worse his best friend Ray which proves my point Ray is the hottest person alive, even men couldn't keep there eyes away from him"

"You must be blind to say that and soon he is gonna be mine that is after I make him forget about Ray but that's another problem for another day"

"Em Mariah … Hilary?" said a black haired girl.

"What do you want Angle?" the girls shouted at her at the same time.

"I just wanted to tell you that it's too late" said Angle.

"What?" they asked at the same time and Angle pointed her finger at the school entrance.

Mariah and Hilary looked at the school entrance to see many girls screaming and then they saw their biggest shock of life, Kai and Ray entering the school entrance hand in hand and Ray leaning against Kai's shoulder.

"So the rumors Tala spread were true" Angle said smirking at the girls.

"No way your stupid Kai stole my sexy Ray" Mariah said.

"No your ugly Ray stole my Kai" Hilary said.

And they started shouting and fighting again and Angle couldn't help but sigh.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Omg, so it's true"

"Ya it is look how cute they look"

The girls gathering around Kai and Ray started whispering.

"Good job Kai you finally got what you want" said a blonde guy.

"Ya man congrats"

"Kai do they also know that you have been in love with me for two years" Ray asked a bit confused.

"About that, I am gonna tell you that now so you wouldn't be shocked later" Kai said and Ray nodded feverishly fearing what's coming his way.

"See the whole school knows about it" Kai said.

"WHAT?!!" Ray screamed and just when he did that their math teacher came and said to Kai

"Finally you're together. Hopefully you'd stop thinking about him through out the class and start focusing on your lesson" the smiling teacher said and walked away.

"What the math teacher knows too so that means I am the only idiot who didn't know about it" Ray said feeling down.

"Will ya stop being cute or I am gonna ravish you right here and right now" Kai whispered in Ray's ears and making him blush hard.

"Oh look Ray is blushing I wonder why?" one of the girls standing around them said.

"Aw that's so cute" all of the girls said and some gay guy.

"kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss" the students started shouting and Ray looked down blushing.

Kai smirked and kissed Ray and it made the neko-jin feel embarrest and to make it more embarrassing Kai was kissing him fiercely.

More students gathered around them and started cheering for them. Some girls blushed and some of the boys had a nosebleed.

"What's going on here" the _Principal_ of the school asked but no one heard her because of all the cheering and the noises so she made her way through the students towards the school entrance to find two boys kissing in the school's property.

She blushed, covered her eyes "you two … detention for the both of you" she said pushing them away from each other.

And this was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to Ray while Kai didn't seem to mind at all. On the contrary he looked pleased about it and he was even smirking.

"Now the principal knows a well" Ray said to himself and sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Tyson what were ya doing talking to that girl moments ago, is she your girlfriend?" Tala asked.

"No nothing like that, she was buying something from me" Tyson answered.

"And what would that be?"

"A picture for Ray and Kai kissing"

"What!!?"

"Ya I took it this morning when they were kissing, they didn't notice though from all the cheering and stuff"

"Tyson if they knew this, then you're so dead"

"They wouldn't know, I am sure a lot of students took videos and picture of them with their cell phones come on body its high school … maybe they'll put on YouTube and then Ray and Kai will be famous"

"Ya right" Tala rolled his eyes" and ya speaking of school you don't attend this school so how come you're hear"

"Bryan sneaked me in" Tyson said smirking.

"Well that's nice of him and wired he is hardly nice to anyone"

"That's a little mean Tala, you've hurt my feeling" Bryan said sneaking from behind them.

"Shit Bryan you scared me" Tala said.

"Well I want to talk to you and alone" Bryan said.

"Ohh I wonder what that might be about" Tyson said smirking at Bryan and Tala.

"Shut up Tyson" Bryan said and grabbed Tala's hand and dragged him away from Tyson.

--------------------------------------------------------------

What are we doing here on the roof?" Tala asked. "

"I want to ask you something?"

"First tell me why you helped Tyson sneak in" Tala asked crossing his arms.

"He gave an advice about something so I was only repaying him the favor" Bryan said.

"Oh, so what do you wanna ask me?'

"Well I kinda need your help" Bryan said.

"Shoot"

"Well there is someone I like and I want to make that person jealous and I need your help with that"

"You want me to pretend to be your lover" Tala asked and Bryan nodded.

Hearing this it hurt Tala a lot but he can't refuse Bryan and plus this was his only chance of being with him even if it was for a short time and even If it hurt him.

"Em, ok I don't mind but only for week, if it doesn't work it's not my fault" Tala said acting like he didn't care.

"Ok … now I am gonna kiss you 'cause the person I like is right here" Bryan said then grabbed Tala and kissed him without giving him a chance to protest.

A passionate kiss that lasted for more than two minute was broken by Bryan because of the lack of oxygen.

After Tala had regained his control he asked "ehhh did it work? Is he jealous?

"You tell me are you jealous?" Bryan asked...

"Go ask that question to the person you love?" Tala said annoyed by Bryan and his lack of sensitivity towards other's feelings.

"I am doing that, you asking the person I love" Bryan said smirking.

"WHAT?? …" Tala stared at him flabbergasted.

"I love you Tala" Bryan said looking very serious.

Tala looking shocked from this asked "so the person you want to be jealous is me?"

Bryan nodded and Tala arched an eyebrow "you want me to be jealous of my self is this some kind of a joke"

"Well doing it like that makes it easier to confess it's gave me more confidence since my heart was beating pretty fast" Bryan said looking down.

Hearing the word confess brought Tala to reality and he blushed, now it was his heart's turn to beat fast.

"So what is your answer?" Bryan asked hoping for the best.

"Em I … I … L L L" Tala being very nervous felt very embarrest by this; he wasn't able to say those three words.

"I Lo …. V" he stopped again

"I ... I … love . Y … I love you too" Tala said the last part very fast and Bryan smirked.

"Well that took a long time" Bryan said chuckling.

"Hey that's mean I am trying very hard here" Tala said pouting.

"Oh come on, don't be sad" Bryan said and then he surprised Tala with a second kiss and this one was more sweet and tender than the first.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ray, Bryan just called and told us to watch the movie he brought three days ago" Kai said holding the disk in his right hand.

"Oh the one with the crappy name" Ray said chuckling

"Yup that's the one" Kai said grinning.

Kai moved towards the DVD player in the living room and placed the disk in it and pressed the button play.

He sat next to Ray on the couch and the movie started playing.

"em Kai isn't that our living room" Ray said staring at the T.V. screen and Kai nodded.

"And isn't that you and in me on the date you planned for us" Ray said bewildered.

"That fucking Bryan I am so gonna kill him" Kai said raging with anger.

"HAHAHA" Ray started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Kai calmed down and asked.

"Oh it's just, I look funny when I am choking" Ray said still laughing.

"Em ya about that did you really choke because you were excited"

"Emm …ehhh"

"Tell me Ray"

"Nope I choked because the soup was too salty" Ray said not looking at Kai, his cheeks were a little red.

"What!! But I added the right amount of saltiness ……. BRYAN, now I am really gonna kill him" Kai said feeling out of control but he calmed down as soon as he felt someone's lips on his.

They kissed for couple of minutes, each one trying to dominate the other and like always Kai won pushing Ray on the couch and kissing him even more but Ray broke the kiss and said smiling.

"Forgive him, after all this is our first date and he was nice enough to record it for us, we can watch it anytime we want"

Kai smiled "you're still the naïve kid that I've fell in love with".

"I love you too" Ray said smiling and Kai gasped, it was the first time that Ray said those words to him.

And then Kai kissed Ray again. A sweet kiss on the lips proved everything they felt for each other.

Fin.

--------------------------------------------------------------

HURRAY I have finished it and with a happy ending

I am happy and sad ^_^ T_T … lol

I hope you liked the ending and moreover I hope you liked the story in general.

Writing this story was so much fun and I am very sorry for my spelling and grammar mistake since English is my second language but practice makes perfect and I'll practice more … I love writing ^_^

Thanks for your sweet and cute reviews without them I would've never been able to finish the story and sorry again for making it a little short I was hoping it would be longer but hey I like it the way it is.

p.s. I am traveling tomorrow … yay (I love planes)

**Please Review the last chapter **


End file.
